haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Events
Events are temporary activities players can participate in to get bonuses, boosts or rewards. The event board serves as a notification board for events. Events are unlocked at experience level 9. ---- 'Frequency' Events currently occur every day, starting on Monday at 8am UTC. While some events happen to celebrate a particular holiday, others can happen at any time, in no particular order. ---- 'Appearance' The event board's appearance changes according to the event that is active in the game. If no event is active, the blank event board (pictured) will be displayed. ---- 'Bonus and boost events' Bonus events are events where players can get extra items such as coins, experience points, reputation points, supply items, vouchers, boosters or puzzle pieces when filling orders. Boost events make crops or machines faster. Bonus events usually last for 24 hours. ---- 'Crops bonus and boost' ---- 'Production boosts' ---- 'Riverboat bonuses' ---- 'Spin the Wheel bonuses' During wheel events, the truck stays all day. It is purple when the event is occurring. ---- 'Truck bonuses' ---- 'Visitors bonuses' ---- 'Global events' Global events are events where players from all around the world can win a global reward by reaching the community's common goal. Players can also win personal rewards by reaching the five goals given to them. Players usually win supplies and vouchers when reaching their personal goals, and five diamonds when reaching the common goal. Some events also give players a bonus diamond reward --up to 30 diamonds-- when reaching the 5th personal goal. Global events usually last for a few days. ---- 'Seasonal events' Seasonal events are global events taking place on special occasions. Players usually win seasonal decorations, supplies and vouchers when reaching their personal goal, and a special decoration or diamonds when reaching the common goal. Seasonal events usually last for 4 to 5 days. Note: the table below lists each type of events as they most recently occurred. Events change every year and some do not always occur. ---- 'Gallery' Event Board blank.JPG|Blank Event Board Personal_Event_Goals.jpg|Personal goals 2015 New Year Event.PNG|New Year 2015 Failure Halloween_Event_2016.jpg|Halloween Event 2016 ---- 'Strategy tips' *To prepare for double coins events, fill up your storage with 15 of each crop and 10 of each product then check the Wiki homepage to see when the event has started. *Prepare for Lure Fishing Season by stockpiling colored lures in your Tackle Box. *Avoid using Gold Lures during a Lure Fishing Season event as each of the 6 specialty fish can be caught with another type of lure. Save the rare Gold Lures to catch the Speckled Dace, Golden Trout, and Goldfish. ---- 'Did you know?' *Some events have not occurred in a very long time. They will presumably not happen again. This is the case for Crop in Season and Newspaper Ad. *All events used to last for four to five days and occurred at random intervals. Supercell switched to weekly events in 2016, and to the current system in 2017. *The event ad, which appears when you log into the game and a new event has started, can be flicked away (just like the raven). ---- 'See also' ---- Category:Farm Buildings Category:Events